


Drunken Games

by Anjik94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel one shot fanfic. What happens when Dean and Cass get drunk together, Sam is not around and strip poker gets out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Games

Dean was in bunker’s kitchen leaning in to the fridge, looking for something to eat. Unfortunately, he found there just few beers, milk and butter. After few minutes of deciding, he grabbed one beer.

“Well, that’ll have to do for now, at least until Sammy gets back from the grocery,” he murmured to himself.

As he closed the fridge and straightened he felt someone behind him and he knew exactly who it was. “Cass! For the love of God, get out of my ass!” Dean stormed off. “But I was not in –“ Cass was as usually confused, but Dean cut him off. “Cass!” Dean turned his head and looked at his angel friend with annoyed look on his face. “Ok,” angel answered and backed away few steps.

“So, um, what’s going on?” Dean asked as he sipped on his beer and sat himself on one of the kitchen chairs. “Nothing, why should something be going on?” Cass simply answered. “Well, usually when you show up here, something IS going on,” Dean explained. “Well, not this time,” angel said and sat opposite Dean and starred at him.

“Ok, then why are you here?” Dean tried investigating again. “I just had nothing to do, so I thought we can hang out together,” Cass explained innocently. “Oh, ok, that’s sounds like fun,” Dean smiled at Castiel amused.

“What’s the plan then?” Dean asked and sipped his bear. “Well, I don’t know, we just do something together, I mean all three of us, with Sam of course, where is he anyway?” angel answered. “He went to the grocery shop to get us some survival supplies, we’re running low on them,” Dean replied and Castiel looked at him confused once again. “Eh, you know, food and stuff,” Dean continued. “More beer,” he added and with that he raised his bottle and drank from it.

“Anyways, I wouldn’t wait for him, it always takes far too long till he comes back from shopping,” Dean suggested as he stood up and went towards the fridge. “Here you go,” he handed Cass one beer and took one more for himself too as he had finished the first one already. “Thanks,” Cass replied as he took the beer.

“Now, let’s have some fun!” Dean proceeded to walk to bunker’s main room. “What are we going to do?” Cass asked curiously while following his friend. “Get drunk,” Dean smirked.

An hour later, both friends were more than tipsy as they had managed to drink most of the alcohol supplies that were available in Men of Letters bunker.

Dean was lying on his back on one of the tables in the main room and Cass was curled up next to him under the table. For an angel, Castiel could get drunk surprisingly quickly, as Dean used to say ‘It takes practice to get drunk fast enough’.

Suddenly, Cass giggled drunkenly under the table. “What’s so funny?” Dean asked. “Everything,” Cass let out a happy snort.

“Let’s do something fun!” Cass jumped enthusiastically, but forgot he was under table and bumped his head. “Ouch!” he squeaked. “You alright?” Dean asked concerned and tried getting off of the table but in the attempt he ended up falling on floor next to Cass and burst out laughing.

For a moment, the two friends were sitting like on floor laughing out loud drunkenly. “Ok, let’s do something more interesting!” Dean decided and got up slowly holding onto everything around in attempt not to fall. “Like what?” Cass asked still on floor. “You’ll see,” Dean answered and stumblingly walked off towards his room.

Cass somehow managed to get up and sit on one of the chairs behind table and was now eagerly waiting for Dean to come back.

After few minutes, Dean finally showed up again holding a pack of cards and two glasses in his left hand and a bottle of whisky in his other hand.

“I found this in my room!” he raised his right hand happily and afterwards he put the glasses on table and poured whisky into them.

“My friend, this is going to be a legendary night,” Dean raised his glass. “Why?” Cass asked. “Because I’m going to teach how to play strip poker!” Dean explained. “Cheers!” he then added as they toasted their glasses.

Another hour later, the two of them were both sitting on their chairs facing each other, both wearing just their underwear and undershirt. Cass was a very bright student and soon understood the whole fun in the game.

“Bam!” Cass shouted as he put down his cards, showing Dean he won for once again. “You son of a bitch!” Dean complained and started getting off his undershirt showing off his worked out body. Cass just silently gasped when that image appeared in front of his eyes.

“Whoosh, it’s getting pretty cold!” Dean stated and Cass started laughing. “What?” Dean asked. “Nothing,” Cass answered in between laughs. “I won again!” he then happily exclaimed and fell off of the chair.

“Hey, easy there,” Dean climbed off his chair (well he slid more or less, to be honest) and crawled under the table to get to Cass who was on the other side, still laughing out loud.

While Dean was under table he felt something under his hand. “Is that a bottle?” he asked surprised while crawling next to Cass and holding the object. “Yup,” Cass answered. “And it’s mine, I had it under here before and I thought I lost it!” angel then added proudly.

They then finished the bottle with joint forces. Now both very very drunk, they were lying next to each other on the floor and starred at each in trance, when Dean suddenly grabbed the empty bottle and spun it.

The bottle landed on Cass, as well as Dean’s look. He got slowly closer to Cass and their faces were now just few centimeters away from each other. Then, Dean abruptly leaned into a kiss and Cass didn’t back away.

The kiss was so intense that it seemed that it lasted for eternity. When they finally pulled away from each other, they both had to catch their breaths.

“Let’s go to my room,” Dean proposed while still breathing heavily. “Ok,” Cass slowly nodded his head; both of them were still fixing each other with their eyes.

When they got to Dean’s room they stood in front of each other. Cass was still wearing just his underwear and undershirt and Dean was just in his underwear.

They stood like that in the middle of Dean’s room starring each other. Dean’s emerald green eyes were piercing Castiel’s deep blue ones.

None of them said a world for awhile, but all of sudden both of them impulsively pulled into another, even more intense kiss. They landed on Dean’s bed and they went to uncover new part of their relationship.

When Sam finally got back home from the grocery shop, he found an incredible mess in the main room. “Dean?” Sam yelled, trying to reach his brother, but unsuccessfully. With a sudden urge and weird hunch he added “Cass?” again, no answer. “Anyone?” he continued nervously. It then occurred to him that he should check out his older brother’s room.

Sam had a very odd inkling that something unusual happened in the bunker while he was away. When he got to Dean’s room, he found a sock on door handle. “What?” he whispered to himself confused. He very well knew what a sock on doorknob meant in guy’s slang. Sam pressed his ear on the door checking if he can hear something from inside. There was a pure silence in the room. So, he slowly opened the door and what a shocking image he found inside the room!

Dean and Cass were lying together asleep in Dean’s bed. Cass had his arm protectively around Dean and Dean had his head pressed on Castiel’s (naked) chest. “Wow,” Sam gasped in surprise. “At last,” he then whispered with a happy smirk and left the room leaving the two lovebirds alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed it :) Any reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
